Hidden Desires
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: No one could guess it. No one. It was an impossibility that anyone, ANYONE could ever suspect Billy Loomer of being gay. And just who is he crushing on? Ned Bigby, of course.
1. Planning and Plotting

-1Title:_ Hidden Desires_

Author: HeartsXShadow

Summary: No one could guess it. No one. It was an impossibility that anyone, ANYONE could ever suspect Billy Loomer of being gay. And just who is he crushing on? Ned Bigby, of course.

Pairings: . Loomer/Ned, slight Moze/Ned, Susie/Ned. Mention of Faymen/Loomer,

Notes: (When you get to this part of the chapter): I had no idea that Kyle Swann (Loomer) had a passion for the ocean like me! So…I just thought it was interesting that the school subject I chose them to study was actually a passion for him. Hahaha. Oh! And they're in high school (10th grade, semester 2) Well, on with the story…

**//\\**

Billy Loomer sat at his desk, watching _him. He _was giving a presentation on the anatomy of a squid--which he was doing quite poorly. But that didn't matter to Loomer. Brains weren't _everything. He_ had a great personality, _he _was full of charisma, _he _was simply…_captivating. _But, how was it possible that_ Ned Bigby_ could attract himself, Billy Loomer?

It didn't make any sense. Loomer wasn't gay! Ned was the only guy he showed the slightest, intsy-est attraction for (though, Faymen had a nice ass). So, he might be bi. Big deal. He was mostly straight. He did date Susie Crabgrass, the hottest girl in school (No, that was _not_ a cover up so no one could suspect him of being gay), and he did like Moze (No, he was not trying to date her to get closer to Ned. But seriously, you should see that ass.)

The sound of Sweeny withdrew him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Mr. Sweeny yelling at Ned…as usual.

"Mr. Bigby! There can be no bone marrow in a squid as it lacks _bones_. These are 'tentacles', not 'utters'!" He exclaimer, jabbing at the poorly drawn squid. "It looks like a First grade student drew this! You can't have spent more than three seconds on this!"

"So…do I get a 'B' for 'B'ecause I tried?" Ned offered weakly.

"No. You get an 'F', for 'B'ecause you 'F'ailed."

"Damn…" Ned sighed softly and made his way back to his desk.

"And Mr. Loomer? Do you have your assignment?" Mr. Sweeny asked, in that sarcastic bastardly way of his.

"Did you have a date for your senior prom?" Loomer countered.

"So, you do have your assignment?"

"No, dipshit. The correct answer to my question was 'no'." The class snickered, Loomer smirked, but Mr. Sweeny sighed.

"'F'. I'd like to see you and _you._" He said, pointing at Ned. "After class."

_Hmm. Another failed class. Shit._

**//\\**

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Loomer and Ned sat where they were, waiting for Sweeny to address whatever issue was needed to be pointed out (As if they couldn't guess). Cookie and Moze lingered at the door, but Ned waved them on, mouthing "_I'll catch up with you guys."_

Loomer scowled. His friends didn't wait for them…_Bastards._ He thought._ No loyalty. Then again, it is taco day…_He let out a sigh. Mr. Sweeny cleared his throat.

"Well, it's not like you two can't guess why you're here." Loomer rolled his eyes and Ned looked to his left, guiltily. _He's so…cute when he's guilty…_Loomer thought. "You two are _failing_ my class. You fail this class, you don't pass the tenth grade…get it? I'm simply worried about you guys. So, I'm going to give you a chance to make up your failed grade…I don't do this usually, so DON'T take advantage of it." Ned and Loomer looked up in mild interest.

"So…what do we have to do?" Ned asked cautiously.

"You two simply have to do a presentation on a creature of the ocean. Any creature you want."

"So…basically, re-do this assignment?" Loomer asked.

"Yes, but as a team. Collaborate, make it outstanding, do your very best. It's due by the end of next week. Don't be lazy…" With that, Mr. Sweeny left the room. "Oh, you boys better hurry. It's taco day."

Loomer's eye twitched. _Of course. I have to be working with the guy I'm crushing on…but maybe…maybe I can use this to my advantage._ He smirked. _Yes…this is the perfect way to get closer to Ned. _He looked over at Ned, who looked as if he had just been sentenced to death. "C'm on Bigby, I wont bite." _Unless you ask me to._

"Yeah…" Ned trailed off. "Uh…well, we both wanna pass, right? So, let's meet up in the library after school and…'collaborate'." Ned grinned, pleased that he had mocked Sweeny. "Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sure. After school."

"'kay, see ya later." Ned waved, exiting the room.

_Another guy with a sweet ass. _Loomer thought. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "It's taco day!"

**//\\**

The rest of the day breezed by for Loomer. Of course, he had spent most of that day plotting to get Ned, now that he was so close in his grasp. At three, the bell rang and he collected his items, covering the plans he had written in his spiral notebook. _Can't let anyone see that, can we?_

As he made his way to the library, he was sure to shove Coconut Head into a locker, spit a few venomous words at Missy **Cough Cough Skankyhoebag Cough Cough** and trip a seventh grader who had the misfortune of crossing his path. Why was it so hard being a bully? He had bumped into Faymen (A quick 'sorry' was muttered by Faymen) before he arrived to the entrance of the library.

Taking a calming breath, he pushed the door open and scanned the room for Ned. _Ah, there._ He thought, looking at a corner of the library. His face fell when he saw that they would not be alone. _Damn friends of his…_ He walked over to the group, and stopped in front of Ned.

"I thought we were supposed to work on this _alone_?" He said, emphasizing on the word alone.

"Yeah…well, I though Cook and Moze could help us…just with ideas…you know, cause they're over achievers." Ned said, smiling at his two friends.

"Better an over achiever than a failure." Moze said defensively.

"Yeah, what she said." Cookie agreed. Loomer rolled his eyes (He seemed to be doing this a lot today)

"Whatever. So, I was thinking we could our assignment on cetaceans(1), specifically the Orca." There was a stunned silence before Moze said something.

"You…paid attention in class?" She asked, amazed.

"Yeah." Like he'd tell them that he studied whales and dolphins on his free time. Can anyone say 'nerd'?

"Um…ok. That's sure to impress Sweeny." Cookie agreed, an eyebrow raised. "So, how about you guys do a diorama that includes the habitat of the orca, and make a paper Mache model? You should also write a paper about the orca, saying what it eats, how much it weighs, the biggest threats to it, etcetera."

"Damn, Cook!" Ned complained. "That's a lot to do…"

"But it will get you guys the 'A' that you both need." Moze reminded him.

"Yeah…you're right…what do you think, Loomer?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, sure." _Easy enough._ "We can work on it Saturday, at ten. Be at my house, Bigby, or else…"

"O-okay." Ned said, fear evident in his voice.

**//\\**

Loomer got off the bus and entered his house. He dropped his bag on the polished marble floor, and reached for the door of the fridge when a sticky note caught his attention. It read:

_Billy,_

_Sorry honey, but we (Mom and Dad) have a business trip…it just came up. Sorry we didn't get to tell you in person, but it was a surprise to us too. You know where the food money is, and the emergency contacts. I've left you some birthday money, because we won't be home in time for it. I'm so sorry dear, we'll do something when we get back, I promise…_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Loomer sighed. Another birthday missed, another empty promise. He really should be used to it…but…He sighed again, before an idea popped into his head. _They won't be in time for my birthday…February ninth…that's four days. Maybe I can use this to help me get Ned…_He grinned. _If this works…this will be the greatest gift they've ever gotten me._

**//\\**

Ok, so here's chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, please? Thanks. =] I promise next chapter will be longer (And better. I'm tired right now!)

(1) Cetacean--The group that contains Whales, Dolphins and Porpoises.


	2. Premonition

-1Chapter 2: Premonition

Warnings: A *minor* [heavily edited] sex scene (I feel so dirty, XD) So…yeah. If you're underage…WATCH OUT. The rating will go up...hahaha. So…yeah, if you're not into that, skip over it.

Also: I'm writing every other chapter in Ned's 2nd person view, so, the chapters will be going Loomer, Ned, Loomer, Ned, etc.

Oh! And I forgot to add this in the last chapter…

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (If I did…hehehehehe). Please don't sue me, I have no money!

On with the story, I suppose…Sorry for the wait!

**//\\**

Ned sat on his bed, calling Cookie.

RIIINNNGG

RIIINNNGG

RIIINNNG

"Hello?" Cookie voice asked from the other side of the phone. "Cookie speaking."

"Cookie, it's me, Ned. I…just needed to vent!" Ned sighed. "It's so unfair that Sweeny set me up with Loomer, it's like he's trying to kill me!"

"Well, if you just DID your work, you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?" Cookie, for the thousandth time that day reasoned. "You should be happy that Sweeny even _let_ you make up his class with an assignment this easy. And hey, if you pass this, you wont have to take summer school, right?"

"Ugh, you're just so understanding Cook." Ned replied sarcastically. "Um, hey, can you wait a minute? Someone's calling me…"

"Well, I'm going to sleep, Ned. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, night Cook."

"Night." Ned pressed the 'off' button, disconnecting the call with Cookie. "Hello, Ned Bigby speaking. Who's calling?" _Who could be calling me at this time? I don't even recognize the number. Maybe it's Susi-_

"Hey, Ned." _Crap. Susie definitely doesn't sound like that._ Ned thought.

"Um, hey, Loomer. What's got you calling me?" _A better question is how did you get my number?_

"Yeah…my parent's are on a business trip for the next four days. So, I was wondering if you were able to stay over…you know, so we could devote all of our time on our project." Loomer finished rather lamely.

"For the whole four days they're gone?" Ned asked, incredulously. "Gee, it's not even the weekend yet…it's Thursday. I don't know if my mom will let me…"

"Ask her." Loomer prompted. _Shit. _

"Ok, hold on a second. I'll call you back. This is your number on my caller ID, right?" _Stupid question, Ned._ He thought. _Who's number would it be if it wasn't his?_

"Yeah, of course!" Loomer laughed. But it wasn't cruelly, it was…the kind of laugh boyfriends used when their girlfriends did something cute. _Don't be stupid, Ned. Loomer isn't, and can't be, gay. _"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Click.

And he was gone. Ned placed the phone down and headed downstairs, where his mom was finishing the dishes. "Mom? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Ned, what's up?" His mother asked kindly.

"Uh…Loomer's parent's are gonna be gone for the next four days, and he was wondering if I could…spend the next four nights at his house, so, you know, he wouldn't have to be alone and so we could work on our project."

"Well, that's fine with me, dear. You two have fun now." His mother smiled sweetly. _Damn! Why's she have to be so nice and understanding? Fuck. There went my life. Hope you're happy mom…killing your only son._

"Thanks, mom. I'll go call him now." _Thanks a lot._

"You're welcome, hon."

**//\\**

RII--

_Not even one ring…_ Ned thought. _That's not weird at all. What, was he standing by his phone, waiting for me to reply?_

"Hey, Loomer. This is Ned."

"Hi, Ned. So…can you stay?"

"Yeah…my mom said that I can, for all four days. Great, huh?" _Yeah, right._

"Yep, fantastic. So, tomorrow, after school, you'll catch my bus to my house. So, bring all of your stuff, hmm?"

"Yeah…see ya tomorrow. Bye, Loomer."

"Bye, Ned."

Click. _Argh! Why does this kind of shit only happen to me? Why not Moze, or Cookie? _He leaned back onto his bed, looking at his ceiling. _ Because you don't do your work like them, dipshit. _Letting out a sigh, Ned got ready for bed.

**//\\**

That night was…well, strange for Ned. Not like there was a psycho killer rampaging through his house, or that he found out his parents were aliens that were plotting to take over the world. This would seem normal in comparison to that dream This dream he experienced…a dream that no one (and he meant NO ONE, not even Cookie or Moze) could ever, ever, in a million-trillion years ever find out. Ever.

And here is how it went:

_// Ned's Dream//_

_Ned walked up the stairs leading to Loomer's house, pausing in front of the massive building. _

_How could anyone be this rich and still go to a public school? He thought. Pushing those thoughts aside, he pushed the door knob, an eerie ring echoing throughout the area. Loomer appeared at the door, dressed only in basketball shorts. His perfect naked torso glistened with sweat--he had obviously just been working out. _

_"Hey, Ned. I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours…" He growled. The kind of growl that would send girls into a faint--a growl that was intoxicating to listen to--a growl that made Ned want Loomer in a way that wasn't so straight._

_"S-sorry…I thought it would be okay if I showed up early…so, you know, we could get it done sooner…" Ned trailed off, staring at the ground. He could feel a blush spreading over his face. _

_Why did Loomer have to be so damn sexy? Ned thought. Wait…no. No! Bad thoughts! You like Suzie…or Moze. But NOT Loomer. _

_"Ned…" Loomer said, in that same tone._

_"Yes?" Ned asked looking up. Without warning Loomer grabbed his wrists, and pulled him in. Ned let out a gasp, allowing Loomer deeper access into his mouth, his tongue licking Ned's lower lip. Loomer pinned Ned to the wall of his house, his body pushing up against him. Moving Ned's wrists around so that one of his hands held both of Ned's wrists. His skilled hands slipped under Ned's shirt, and began pinching his nipples. Letting out a moan, Ned succumbed to the kiss, and began to return it, as Loomer's hand slid down his chest, to his stomach, until it was in his pants--_

_//End Ned's Dream//_

And that was when he woke up in a cold sweat, at 3:00 am…with a sticky mess everywhere. _Fuck._ Embarrassed, he changed his clothes and threw his 'dirty' ones into the washing machine, along with his sheets and blanket. His heart was thumping, and a blush was still present on his cheeks.

_Where did these thoughts come from?_

//**\\

Sorry for the long wait…a lot has been going on, especially this new stupid teacher I have…ugh, she doesn't know what she's doing, lol. You all know this, right? Again, SORRY for the long wait! Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Phase 1: Complete

-1

You all must hate me by now, right? I'm soooo sorry…but this teacher…ugh. She's sucks! Her class has been taking energy out of me, and with all the clubs I've joined this year…it's not the greatest combination, huh? Again, I'm so sorry! But, I should stop blabbering and get on with the story now, right? On with chapter 3...

//**\\

_He's gonna be here…_Loomer sighed, plopping on his bed.He let out a soft laugh of excitement. _He's gonna be here!_ He grabbed his pillow tight and hugged it to himself. _Can't wait for tomorrow._ He let his mind wander, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen between tomorrow and the day his parents came back.

//**\\

Loomer got ready in record time. He showered in two minutes flat, fixed his hair in five and dressed in three. Grabbing a breakfast bar to go, he hopped down the stairs to wait for the bus.

_Damn thing…can't it come any faster?_ He groaned. _Ugh…Ned will be on that bus! _But because Loomer had gotten ready in such a haste, he had plenty of time to waste. The bus wouldn't arrive for another thirty minutes…He let out a frustrated huff and glared. He paced, he swore, he tried to sit down and think. But…the anticipation…it was killing him.

After ten minutes of slamming his head on them bus stop's wall, the bus finally rounded a corner. _About friggin time…_He thought. The bus came to a stop and he entered, scanning the bus for Ned. _Damn! _He remembered that Ned's house was after his. _I'm such a fucking idiot._

He took a seat near the back of the bus. He could hear Cookie and Moze talking about the situation Ned was in.

"Maybe we could help him a little." Cookie pleaded.

"Cook, we promised ourselves we wouldn't." But Moze herself sounded unsure.

"And besides…he's with _Loomer!" _Cookie whispered this, eyes glancing back to Loomer.

"Yea-"

"Don't interfere. This isn't your problem. It's mine and Ned's." Loomer interrupted. "So, back off."

Both Cookie and Moze looked petrified. They didn't know that Loomer had been listening.

"Billy-" Moze said, trying to sweet talk him.

"Save it, Moze. It's _our _problem. _We'll_ deal with it _ourselves._" Loomer spat. The other two looked surprised. Cookie hesitantly cleared his throat.

"W-well…Loomer, we only wanted to help…" He trailed off.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The conversation was over and Loomer turned around in his seat so he was no longer facing them. _Douches… _

The five minutes to Ned's house was awkward for the three of them. When the bus arrived at his house, Ned boarded with an extra bag.

"What's that for?" Cookie asked as Ned approached.

"Uh.."

"He's staying at my house so we can get our project done." Loomer answered. "Come, sit, Ned." He glanced at the seat across from himself and Ned took the seat. _I wonder if I'm coming on a little too strong? _Loomer thought. _Nah._

**//\\**

The day passed to slowly for Loomer. It had felt like six hours had passed, and yet it was only lunch. _Why can't the day end already?!_ He slammed his head on the lunch table. _Why? Why? Why? WHY?!!!_

"You ok?" A familiar voice asked.

_ Faymen… _Loomer's head shot up. "Tch, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it looks to me as if you're frustrated about something…maybe I could be of assistance?" Faymen had said that a little too suggestively for Loomer's taste.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Faymen shrugged.

"Your loss…just remember, that offer is good any time." With a wink the teen was gone, leaving Loomer blushing.

_If I wasn't so interested in Ned, Maybe. You may have a great ass, but you're no Ned._ Loomer smirked and picked up his tray. _But I'll keep you in mind, maybe for a one nighter…_

**//\\**

_Five…Four…Three…Two…ONE!!_

_ RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!_

The Bell sounded, signaling the ending of the day. Loomer ran to the bus, getting a seat at the end of the bus. He watched out the window, waiting for Ned to come. Ned was walking slowly walking to the bus, Cookie and Moze on either side of him. They were trying to comfort him…but for what? _I won't bite…unless he asks._ He smirked and put his iPod on. _I'll drown them out for now. Cookie and Moze get off before me…and besides, I'll have him all weekend. It'd be rude not to share him, huh?_ He watched as Ned entered with Moze and Cookie. They were talking in rushed whispers, glancing at him every so often. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. _Just twenty minutes more and I'll be home with him…alone._

Panic struck Loomer. Could he really control himself? With the two of them alone…with Loomer being stronger than Ned…He shuddered. Of course he could. It was just a…crush. He could deal with it. Even if this crush had lasted for five years, it didn't mean much, right? He sighed and looked out the window. _Fuck you, Ned. You just had to be so damn sexy._

He had spent so much time thinking to himself, he hadn't noticed that Ned had approached him. He paused his iPod and tilted his head.

"Yes, Ned?"

"Well…Cookie and Moze got off already…And since I'm going home with you, I might as well sit next to you…right?" Ned looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Right. Sit." Ned did as he was told so quickly, Loomer let out a laugh. "What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you."

Ned gulped but nodded. "R-right."

"You don't believe me?"

"N-no! It's not that…I'm just not used to you treating me…"

"Like a person?" Loomer finished.

"Yeah…"

Loomer looked to his right. _I'm sorry Ned…I only did it to hide my feelings for you. That, and that was the only way I would get close to you. _Loomer let out a bitter laugh.

"Huh?" Ned asked.

"It's nothing…I'm…sorry. For treating you bad…y'know?"

"Y-yeah.." Ned smiled nervously.

"Well, this is our stop."

**//\\**

I know…Five months of waiting and all you get is a crappy filler chapter. I don't deserve you guys! **Sobs** Forgive me! BUT, winter break is coming up, and I think I'll be able to write at least two more chapters this month. And A LOT will happen in the next few chapters…after all, the long awaited sleepover has started! So, bear with me!


	4. Processing desires, I think

-1 See? I'm already keeping my promise. Maybe I'll have three chapters before the end of break…but no promises!! I don't want you guys to hold that against me…hahaha. Well, here we are: Chapter 4.

//**\\

Ned couldn't help but be amazed. He didn't imagine that Loomer would have such a…nice house. It was two stories, pale blue…a simplistic beauty. Inside the house? Not so simple.

Polished marble floors and a marble stair case. A basement that was a game room…The guest room was bigger than Ned's own room. _Who knew he was so…rich?_

"So, this is my house." Loomer said after giving a grand tour of his house. "There's a pool out back…and the game room also has a mini theatre in it…"

Ned stared open mouthed. "Dude…I'm so jealous."

Loomer chuckled. "Well, that's why I don't tell many people about my…_income._ But I can trust you, right?"

Ned nodded, still taking in the eighth world wonder. "When do we get to play games?"

"After we get you settled in. No sense in starting that project today, right?"

"Y-yeah…" _That look in Loomer's eyes…it's…kind of creepy. It's not exactly lust…but it's not love either. I just can't describe it._ He shook his head. _Just because something like that happened in your dreams, it doesn't mean it will come true…will it?_

//**\\

Ned hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Sitting there with Loomer, of all people, playing his Ps3.

"Man, I'm so jealous!" Ned sighed as Loomer won again.

"Tekken only takes practice!" Loomer laughed, shifting his gaze from Nina to Ned.

"It's not that…it's just you're life. You have your house to yourself all the time…and all this stuff too!" He let out a sigh. "You're so lucky…"

Loomer looked over. "You really think so? It's not that great, Ned. Not having either of your parents around…your whole life! It's not so "glamorous"." Loomer sighed. "It sucks not having your parents around for your birthday…but I suppose you get used to it." He shrugged.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Nah, it's not your fault. Anyway, you hungry? 'Cause I am."

_Poor guy…maybe that's why he's so distant from everyone. _"Yeah, sure." _Maybe I can help him…in some way._

"Pizza sounds good?"

"Pizza sounds great!"

//**\\

"That was sooo filling!" Ned sighed, rubbing his stomach. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that last slice…"

"There is such a thing as leftovers, you know that, right?" Loomer joked.

"Everyone knows pizza doesn't taste as good the next day…or even later on the same night!" Ned defended. "So…what're you gonna do for your birthday?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, won't we?" He said rather suggestively.

"Y-yeah…" _Why the hell does that turn me on?! _

"Something wrong, Ned?" Loomer asked, concerned.

"N-no…why do you ask?"

"Your face is bright red…is it the pizza that's-"

"Yep! That's it…I gotta-gotta use the bathroom!" He quickly got up and rushed to the restroom. After slamming the door behind him, he slunk to the floor and rested his head on the door.

_I'm not…I'm not that way. So stop getting so flustered over Loomer!_ Ned ran a hand through his hair. _This isn't fair…damn it. Do I…?_

A sudden knock on the door startled Ned. "You ok?" Came Loomer's voice.

"Y-yeah…I guess it was the pizza…hahaha!"

"You're such a dork."

_I know…_

//**\\

After a few more rounds of Tekken and a quick game of Left For Dead (He had an X-box too), Loomer decided to shower.

"I'm gonna shower now…then maybe we should sleep?"

"Yeah…sounds good."

"Are you gonna shower too?"

"Nah, I'm a morning-shower-person."

"Haha…you can shower twice, you know. That's what I do."

"Well, I don't smell bad like you." Ned replied cattily. He quickly regretted saying that as now Loomer was giving him _the_ stare.

"You're so funny." Loomer said, and with that same tone one would say to their boyfriend after he did something 'cute'.

"Y-yeah…" Instantly Ned felt uncomfortable. "Well, you should shower now, right?"

"I suppose." Loomer started towards the bathroom. "You should get some sleep." He jerked his head at the guest room. "I'm gonna check in on you after I'm done."

" 'Kay." Ned replied after turning off the game system. "But you don't need to. It's not like some ninja is waiting in there to kill me…right?"

"Yeah. But just as a precaution." Loomer shrugged. "To make sure you're comfortable." He smirked. "Don't want you to wet your pants because you miss your mommy."

"Haha. You're so very funny…ass."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

//**\\

_I didn't know he meant he was gonna check up on my right after his shower!! _Ned thought, blushing at the naked man in front of him. Of course, he had a towel around his waist…but still. It was hard to keep your concentration when something like that was in front of you.

"I'm fine, as you can see. You can leave." He said, eyes cast down.

"What? Like what you see?" Loomer asked suggestively.

"Wh-what would make you say that?!"

"You're blushing."

"It's just…weird having a half naked guy in the same room…so get out!"

Loomer rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "You sure you don't want me to keep you company?" He titled his head to the side, continuing forward.

"Yes!"

"Fine. Your loss." And just like that, Loomer turned around. "Good night, Ned."

"Yeah--y-you too."

_ Why was that so…so arousing?_

_//**\\_

Well, that was chapter 4! See, I'm [trying] to keep to my promise! Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 5 is on its way! Review if you feel like it. It'd be appreciated, even though I don't deserve it.


	5. Phase 2: Phoenix hope

-1 I seriously thought I had one more week to do this…but I started school on Wednesday! Crap, I broke my promise…but on a positive note, I'll try to update faster and finish this up before tennis season (I'm totally into tennis, hahaha. Isn't that funny?) SO, during those three months, I won't have time to update except maybe Sundays. But I'll find a way! Ok…so, here's chapter 5.

Oh, by the way, to let you all know, I'm going to start writing dark fics cause I'm havin' lot's of problems…so why not express it in writing! This chapter may be a little dark…but bear with my. Thanks for being so loyal.

**//\\**

Loomer sighed as he laid in his bed, dressed in only blue boxers. He rolled over to his left to stare out his window. _Why can't I sleep? Oh, right…cause hottie's over in the next room. Damn, he's so close he's almost mine! I knew he had to be gay…but then again, he might be straight. Gah! I don't know. _

He sighed and sat up, blanket falling off of his chest. _I gotta tell him before this weekend ends…Or else I'll lose the nerve to do it. Ned... _He considered getting up and telling him right there, but rethought it. _Even though I'm living through this pain…even if you don't return these feelings…I'll wait for you. _

The words sounded so cheesy in his mind, so he wondered just how bad it would sound out loud. _How should I say this? Ned, you're hot. So am I. We should hook up. _He shook his head. _Ned's not Missy, that won't work. How about…Ned, I know how weird it sounds, but dating a guy isn't all that bad. No…that will just scare him. _He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow.

He tried to clear his mind, but nothing was working. He finally put his iPod on, digging the earphones into his ears. His eyes slowly started to close, his mind wandering off to la-la land. _This fucking sucks…but if this works.. If we work out, it'll be worth it._

_ I love you, Ned._

**//\\**

_Ned stood at the end of a long hall way, his back faced to Loomer. He tried calling out his name, but to no avail. No words would come out of his mouth. So instead he tried walking towards him. But no matter how many steps he took, he didn't get any closer. He broke out in a sprint, eager to get to him. And then, the scene shifted._

_ They were in James K. Polk High school, and Ned was standing with Moze._

_He stopped abruptly, he could feel his heart tearing…_

_ "You didn't think I could love you, did you Loomer? Ha, I'm not a fag." He sneered. Moze joined in, laughing cruelly._

_ "Don't you get it, Loomer? No one can love you. Not now…not ever. You can never be with me…because he loves me too much." She chuckled darkly and leaned in for a kiss. _

_ "No one loves you. Remember that, dear."_

Loomer woke with a start, covered in a sheer of sweat, and tears were streaming down his face. _What was that?!_ He gripped his chest and felt his heart was pounding. _Calm down…it was just a dream. But…maybe it was a sign? _He rubbed the last of the tears out of his eyes and held his head. _Is this Your way of saying it isn't supposed to be? _ He looked at his alarm clock. _4:00...I got a few more hours of sleep…but do I really want to?_ He sighed. _It's just a dream…it's just a dream…_

But no matter how many times he thought it, deep down inside he knew that he could never be with Ned. _FUCK._

**//\\**

The rest of the night (Well, morning) wasn't pleasant for Loomer. He kept on waking up, those same words playing over and over in his mind: _"No one loves you.". _So when 8:00 am rolled its ugly head into the morning, he looked like…well, shit. And Ned wasn't afraid to say it.

"Wow…you look like…crap." He said, eyeing Loomer up and down. "Bad dream?" He sounded genuinely concerned, but Loomer wouldn't deceive himself.

"I'm…fine. Just nervous about our project…that's all."

"Oh…right. We still have that to do, don't we? Hahaha…" Ned laughed. "So, when do you think we should start? I'm thinking later on in the day, that way we can play games for a while and have some fun. But, maybe be it'll be better to do it now co we can have the rest of the weekend to do it…hey! Are you listening?!"

But Loomer wasn't listening. He was staring past Ned…right through him. _It's impossible for you to love me…huh? _He swallowed the saliva that built up in his mouth. _Maybe I should give up…be normal, like everyone else. Damn…this just isn't fair._

"…ok?" Loomer shook his head and stared at Ned.

"I'm sorry…did you say something?"

"Yeah…are you ok? You seem out of it. Are you sick?"

"…No, I told you already, it's just my nerves getting to me. Just…let's…"

"Start it later on? How about you just get some more sleep…you look like you need it. And at two we can start?" Ned suggested.

"Yeah…yeah. That's a good idea…" _Maybe you should just go home…maybe we just shouldn't see each other again. It might be easier that way. _Loomer was heading up the stairs when Ned stopped him.

"Loomer?" He turned around and stared at Ned.

"Yeah?"

"Well…you look like I did when I…liked Suzie…and I know how hard that particular feeling is. So I just want to let you know…if the person you like doesn't reciprocate your feelings…that someone does." He smiled and went to play some games. "It just may surprise you who does…"

Loomer cocked his head to the side and stared after Ned. "Thanks…" He whispered to himself. _He didn't just say what I think he said…did he?_

**//\\**

Oooh, we're getting somewhere now, aren't we? Hahaha…again, sorry for the delay. Forgive me, please? By leaving a review? Hahaha. Hope you liked it, you guys deserve it.


	6. Pleasant Surprise

Yeah…so tennis is starting on Monday…So, that's why I'm updating now! I feel slightly better, but…if you wanna know my dilemma and offer me advice, send me a PM. On with chapter…6, right? Hahahaha….

**//\\**

_What the fuck was I thinking???! _Ned thought furiously. _Did I just…tell him I liked him? What is wrong with me? I'm such an idiot!! _He groaned as he lost to the computer…again. _He probably wants to kick my ass now…everyone knows what happens to the gay kids! _

His eyes widened in surprise. _Did I just admit to being…_He smacked his forehead and reclined his chair. _What have I got myself into…?_ _I guess I really do like…him._ He bit his lip and chanced a glance at the staircase. _Good, he hasn't come back down yet…I know! I'll play Tekken one more time…if I win, I'll go up there and tell him how I feel. If I lose, I'll forget the whole thing!._

Ned grinned. _There's no way I'm gonna win with…JACK 6!!_ He set the difficulty to the maximum and began to play.

**30 seconds later…**

"You WIN!" The game shouted at him, and his jaw dropped. _No. Freaking. Way. _He pouted and crossed his arms. _Well. Good thing I can't keep a promise for shit. _He started to laugh wickedly. _And there's nothing anyone can do about it. _

And that's when the power went off. While Ned was busying himself with his thoughts, a storm had been drummed up by the hands of fate. Thunder, lightning, rain…everything was present. Even the howling wind. Ned looked out the window incredulously. He could practically hear Mother Nature laughing at him. With a defeated sigh, he slowly trudged up the stairs. _Well…this is it. This is the moment where I find out if he likes me or not. This will determine whether I get my ass kicked or…_He blushed as a sudden thought came to mind. _no-NO! You are NOT thinking those kinds of thoughts. Those are a big no-no! _

"Ned?"

His head shot up, staring at Loomer. He was only half way up the stairs. He at figured he could at least get to his room…_"_L-loomer!" Ned stammered. "Um…I just wanted to-"

"Let me know the power is out? Well, duh, Ned. With the weather like this…" He trailed off, both looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So. Maybe we should start our project right now, you know, cause there's nothing else to do?" Ned meekly suggested.

"Yeah…About that." Ned looked at Loomer.

"I…I actually did it while I was up in my room because I thought it would get my mind off of things…" He looked to his left. "I hope you don't mind."

"You finished our project in an hour and forty-four minutes?" Ned asked, impressed. "Wow. You must know a lot about…whatever that whales name was."

"Dolphin. Orcinus Orca is a dolphin, not a whale. It's a common misconception." Loomer stated, but blushed instantly. "Um, that's what I hear, anyway…"

"You really like the ocean, don't you?" Ned asked, smiling.

"Yeah…"

"So…because our project is done…how about we do other stuff?" "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Ned began. _Alright, I gotta do this as slyly as possible. _"A lot of _things_ can happen during a storm…especially a power outage." He said as seductively as he could. Which really wasn't much. The way Ned said it, he could've been talking about the weather (Well, not this weather anyway. Maybe a boring sunny day).

Loomer looked at Ned and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, yeah?" He challenged. _How can he do that sooo much better than me? _Ned thought, blushing at just the tone of his voice. _It should be illegal for someone to sound so…so hot!_

"Y-yeah…" Ned responded. " I thought maybe we could play a game of…truth or dare?" Loomer's eyes lit up.

"Sounds good."

"But I play it a little differently than others." Ned began. "I play with cards."

"Cards?"

"Yep. It's like war, only when you win, not only do you take their cards, but you can either ask them a truth or dare them. However, the loser picks whether he wants to be dared or truthed. And it can be ANY kind of question, not just "yes" and "no" ones."

"Okay. And dares can be any kind of dares as well?"

"You got it."

"Then you're on. Wait here while I go and get my cards." With that said, Loomer quickly went up the stairs. He returned just as quickly, new deck in hand.

"You shuffle." He said smugly.

"What? Why?!" Ned asked indignantly.

"Your game, you shuffle." Loomer said cockily. But Ned smiled and complied anyway. With a few shuffles Ned declared himself done and divided the deck in two.

"Okay, ready? One…two…THREE!" Both flipped their cards, Ned with a two and Loomer with a five. "What? Bull!"

"Hey, you shuffled!" Loomer laughed. _Damn, that's hot.. _Ned thought. "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You like someone right now?"

"Yep." Ned replied, meeting Loomer's eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Interesting…" He said, grabbing the cards. "Ready? One…two…THREE!" Once again, Ned dropped a two. But Loomer had dropped a three.

"No friggin way! You cheat!" Ned huffed.

"Come one, Ned. You did shuffle…" His eyes sparkled with mischief. "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do I know the person you like?"

"Yep. Very well." Ned answered.

"One.. two…three!" And so the game continued for hours. Neither of the boys daring to cross that invisible line that defined friends and, well, more than friends. And finally, Loomer got a dare out of Ned.

"You really choose dare?" Loomer asked.

"Yeah…" He said, staring at Loomer with such an intensity, that Ned was sure would even cause Loomer to blush. And he was right.

"You sure?" Loomer asked, losing his confidence. "Yep.

"Positive?"

"Yes, Loomer. You're not getting me to change my mind!" He grinned at Loomer. _Why is everything about him so perfect?_

"Okay. I dare you to close your eyes."

"…Okay." _I'm blushing…stop it! He's just an attractive guy daring you to close your eyes…So, he's either gonna punch you out, or kiss you. Hope it's the second one…Damn it! I sound so girly…_

So Ned closed his eyes and waited patiently. "If you're gonna punch me, not the face alright?"

"Don't worry. I would never do that." Loomer said quietly. Ned could feel Loomer's body getting closer to him.

And then their lips met.

**//\\**

Haha, I'm so bad. Leaving you at a point like this…please don't kill me! Hahaha…leave a review, please?


	7. Phase 3: Ever after Or not

Heeeyyy, I'm back! Yeah, I still have tennis and drama and stuff, but I'm much better! I've had a lot to do (Planning Prom, setting up for prom, going to prom, etc), along with the SAT and tennis matches…most have been rained out, unfortunately, so I Haven't even played a game yet! Well, enough with that…thank you all so much for sticking with me! 55 reviews, wow. I didn't think I would ever get that much…hahaha.

On with chapter 7?

**//\\**

Loomer pressed their bodies closer, gripping Ned. _This is better than I could've ever imagined…am I dreaming? _He slowly pulled away and looked at Ned. They were lightly panting, he noticed, and Ned was flushed. _I must be blushing, too._ He looked ned in the eye and smiled.

"Um, so…w-what are…w-w-we?" He shifted his eyes to the left, avoiding eye contact.

_He's so cute… _Loomer thought. "What are we?" He looked over to Ned, who still couldn't make eye contact with him. "I dunno…what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know." Ned shrugged and laughed lightly. "I've never even been in a relationship before…And, no offense, I didn't think it would be with a…"

"A guy?" Loomer raised an eyebrow, and felt his heart drop. _I knew he wouldn't be ready…Damn it!_

"Yeah…but-I don't regret anything, okay?" Loomer looked up and smiled.

"Alright…so, are we like…"

"Boyfriends?" Ned blushed at the word and grinned sheepishly. "I…I guess so. Do we…tell anyone?"

"I don't know…I don't think we should. I mean, how many people would be ready for something like this?" Loomer asked, tilting his head. "No one I know, at least…"

"Yeah…Moze and Cookie wouldn't be ready for this…"

"But at the same time, it doesn't feel right to keep it a secret."

"No, it doesn't…but…" Ned sighed.

"…No matter what, we'll always have each other, right?" Loomer offered, smiling.

"Yeah…" Ned smiled back. "Oh! The power's back up…"

"A sign that this is the right thing to do?" Loomer asked slyly.

"Maybe. Hey…it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Yep." _I totally forgot…hehe, thanks mom, dad…this is the best birthday present._ "How do you wanna celebrate it?"

"Hmm, well, we do have school tomorrow, and Sweeny will want that project…What time are your parents coming back?"

"Hmmm, Three 'O Clock Tomorrow. So, it's our last day together…" He trailed off, leaning towards Ned again.

Ned leaned back as well, placing a finger on Loomer's mouth. "I'm not a whore. We've known each other for a while, sure…but we haven't even been on a date and you forced a kiss on me already." Ned smiled. "Wait for our third, at least."

"Ugh, you're serious…aren't you?" Loomer asked, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll wait for you. You sure you don't want to do anything tonight? We might not have alone time like this for a while…" He winked as he gestured to his room.

"Loomer!" Ned gasped, blushing.

"It was a joke. Calm down, Bigby…Maybe we should eat? It's getting late, and like you said we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should…"

**//\\**

The Next Day….

**//\\**

"Very good! I knew you two would do a good job if your grade depended on it!" Mr. Sweeny exclaimed. "I'm impressed, so I'm giving you both the grades you deserve: an 'A'."

"Gee, thanks Mr. Sweeny." Ned said, grinning.

"Yeah, thanks." Loomer said, less enthusiastic than Ned.

"You may sit now, boys."

Ned and Loomer parted, sitting with their friends. They each glanced at each other before sitting down.

"So, Loomer, did you beat him up and force him to do all of the work?" Crony asked.

"Nah."

"Did you beat him up for fun?"

"Nope."

"What did you do to torment him, then?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?" Crony and Buzz looked at each other, confused.

"Leave him alone, he's not that bad."

**//\\**

"So, did Loomer did anything to you?" Moze asked worriedly. "If he did, I'll beat him up for you!"

"Did he force you to do all of the work?" Cookie asked. "How'd you do so well?!"

"Cook!" Moze exclaimed, slapping his arm. "Ned could've been hurt, and you're worried about how they managed to get an 'A'?" She hissed.

"Well, you gotta be interes-"

"He did most of the work." Ned said quietly, closing his eyes and smiling. "And you know, he's not that bad." He glanced over to Loomer who was doing the same. Both looked away quickly, though they were still smiling.

Cookie and Moze looked at each other, confused. "Huh?"

**//\\**

_Our little secret._

**//\\**

Yeah, I'm ending it here…hahaha! Not much of an ending, huh? Well, it might not end here, it's up to you guys. Tell me if you want a sequel or maybe even a prequel for this…or maybe both. BUT only if you guys want it, cause I got pretty good ideas for both a sequel and a prequel…Oh, and I should thank each and every one of you guys for staying to see it to the end, or just for reading my story.

So, thank you all so much:

MuSiiCFreak

doostar

Gera-Chan

EarthBird

windscarbabe68

TEAMJACOB24519

Sagerune Yagami

ChocoLoliConGURl-Azatuu-Yori-

stevelicous

Ellie Clemons

Gemini Molfoy-Potter

Taylor-996

ConallCurach

R.E Hight

Zbbal

FlyinGShadoW1314

dariella

VampiressKatasandra

naruke3176

iBelieveInAngels

The Wonderful Mistique

syfy

Miss Captcha

brokenangelwinges16

xActDanceWritex

If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have updated this at all…thank you all!


End file.
